Turn on the Lights DRAMIONE
by LittleMissMagical
Summary: Hermione Granger is ready to get the rest of her education after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, even if it's without Harry and Ron. She was expecting some things, such as being head girl. Other things, she did not expect. This included Draco Malfoy being the head boy. And suddenly, the prospect of a normal year at Hogwarts seemed much less likely.


Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express and Head Boy

Hermione's POV.

Hermione sat in her own compartment on her way to Hogwarts for her seventh year. At nineteen, she would be the oldest student there, but she wouldn't be the only student retaking the year; when the death eaters took over the school, and taught very little. Most students decided to get a proper seventh year, and then go on to find their jobs.

Finding jobs was not a problem for the Golden Trio, so Ron and Harry, being the practical ones, decided to skip school and get jobs as Aurors. Hermione thought that she ought to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts, and a normal, successful year at that. She and Ron were currently in a relationship, but they would have to continuously send each other owls to keep in touch.

Hermione was glad when Luna Lovegood entered her compartment, a curious look on her face.

"I see that you've taken the necessary precautions to rid of the wrackspurts," she said. "They get quite irritating especially when you're worried."

Hermione saw no point in telling Luna off on any of her imaginative creatures, and invited her to stay. Neville wasn't far behind.

Neville was starting to grow into a handsome young man, his dark hair swept to one side, and his cheekbones much higher than she remembered them to be in their first year. Young Neville had been a total klutz with a round, often nervous looking face, and messy hair. Neville was dreadfully scared of Professor Snape, and often spoke of his gran. Hermione had always been kind to him, when the others laughed at him, and started to respect him when she learned that his parents were in St. Mungo, insane, after being tortured with the cruciatus curse, a fate perhaps worse than death.

"Hello Neville," Luna said, a smile on her face. She too was growing to be a beautiful young woman. Her hair golden-blonde and down to her waist, her blue eyes which were normally unreadable… however, Hermione noticed that they often twinkled when she was smiling or amused, quite similar to Dumbledore's.

"Hey Luna." Neville greeted, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hermione smiled at the pair. As brave as Neville had demonstrated to be in the final battle at Hogwarts, he was still painfully awkward. Luna, on the other hand, was generally carefree and paid attention to little as long as it wasn't important. When things did get important, however, Luna proved to be quite a genius.

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione started the conversation. She ought to be able to do that, since she was now Head Girl.

The tension broke as they told each other about their summer adventures.

Hermione started at when she returned to her parents' house and they didn't recognize her. She tried to reverse the memory charm, but reversing memory charms is tricky business, and only the most skilled healers at St. Mungo's can do it correctly. Hermione, whom prided herself in being clever, did in the end manage to reverse it, though occasionally her mum would forget her name, and her dad would forget that they no longer lived in Australia. Quite amusing, actually.

Luna and her father, Xenophilius Lovegood (I have no idea if I spelled his name right), had gone to Germany and sold hundreds of copies of his magazine, The Quibbler. Apparently, the Germans were much more superstitious and appreciated the newfound information about invisible flies and never before seen creatures.

Neville had stayed at his Gran's for a while, but got a summer job as an assistant herbologist at a local magical plant garden. He was quite happy with his job, and it paid well too, as no one was too keen to get their hands dirty or get near a Devil's Snare. He showed them a few burns he'd received from the more rowdy plants.

As Neville recounted the rest of his trophies from his job, Professor Flitwick, the new Deputy Headmaster under Professor McGonagall as headmistress, asked for a word with Hermione. She suspected it to be about her newfound Head Girl position.

"Of course, sir." She said, with an apologetic glance at her friends.

Luna smiled encouragingly, and Neville looked uncomfortable at being left alone with Luna. Hermione thought that he perhaps had more than a small crush on the younger girl.

Professor Flitwick brought her to the back of the train where that year's Head Boy was seater.

"Granger? I should have known." The Head Boy snapped.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, horrified.


End file.
